Zim and Dib
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: this is about zim and dib and there romance with each other...the first few chapters will have no fluffyness whatsoever...but soon...there will be so much fluffyness...well...just read it to find out! 3
1. Chapter 1

I cant wait for you guys to read this story! but i havnt finished the first chapter...so...ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is it...yay!**

**...**

**Zim**

I smiled, seeing Dib shirt-less for the millionth time. Swimming was my favorite part about P.E. He looked over at me and I turned away, focusing on a poster about have 'safe fun'. That isn't possible in my opinion.

"What are YOU smiling about, alien-scum?" I turned around to find the glorious Dib himself.

"Just think about how I will destroy this weakling plant of yours DIB!" I said, smiling. He just glared at me, walking back over to where he was standing. I do so enjoy annoying the Dib, his beautiful features glow in a special way.

**after skool**

"DIB! Wait up!" she yelled, running after him. He stopped to wait for her.

"Well, hurry up Tak!" he said as she ran up to him. I just walked silently behind them. Did the stupid hyuman not realize that Tak was of Irken blood? Of course he didn't. Only the very amazing Dib would be able to see who is Irken and who is not, with the exception of Tak. No one could see that I was Irken but Dib, with amazing hazel-brown eyes and soft pale skin and perfectly shinny black hair. I sighed, looking at the perfect hyuman creature that has stolen my Irken heart.

"Zim? Are you ok?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Tak. She smiled at me. I glowered back.

"THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IS FINE!" I yelled in her face. She only laughed.

"Whatever, Zim." she said, walking off. I then noticed that Dib was no where to be seen. I wondered where the wonderful boy had gone. I shrugged and walked back to my home (base). I walked in and was tackled by Gir.

"MATHSTER?" she said, licking my face. I pushed her off.

"Don't talk like that, Gir." I said to her, and she replied by barking. I rolled my eyes, walking to my lab. I lay on a table, picking up a picture of the Dib.

"Oh, what HAVE you done to me?" I whisper, mostly to the picture. There was a knock on the door and I rolled off the table to go open it. Not even bothering to look at the cameras to see who it was.

"Yes?" I asked in a day-dreamy voice. I didn't really look at the person in front of me. I was only thinking about the wonderful Dib. The way his glasses make his eyes shine and how his dark hair framed his face just so. And-

"Zim? What's wrong with you?" said a female voice. I finally looked at the person who was in front of me. It was Tak.

"What do you want Tak?" I spat at her. She only smiled.

"The Tallest wants us back on Irk." she said, still smiling. "Didn't they tell you?" she said. I shook my head, stunned.

"When?" I asked.

"As soon as we can leave." she replied, still smiling. "So start packing!" she said as she closed the door. I just stood there, staring at the door. My thoughts turned once again to the Dib. How would I ever go on without that perfect hyuman thing to look at. I frowned walking back to my lab.

"Computer!"

"Yes, Zim?" she replied.

"Ready for departure to Irk!" I yelled out.

"Yes, Zim." she said, and I turned to Gir.

"Gir!" she stood up at look at me.

"Yes, Zim?" she asked, her eyes turning red.

"Let no one in the house (base) wile I'm gone! And when I get back, let me in." I said to her, she only nodded. I walked out the door and over to the Dibs house. I knocked once. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I knocked once more. Finally the Dib answered.

"DIB! I have come to say my farewell." I said, and he looked confused.

"Your leaving?" he said, the shock in his voice was very clear.

"Yes, and I have no intention of coming back...so...I came to tell you something." I gulped. Did I really want to do this? I guess I do. I took a step closer to my beloved Dib.

"I...um...I..." I started to stutter. I could get the words out. "Can I just show you?" I whispered the question. He only nodded, his face a bright pink. I took a deep breath and took one finally step closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and...well...I kissed him.

**...**

**read the next chapter for how the day went for Dib! 3 tankx for all the reviews guys! by the way, I know its short...i just had to end it like this.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the next chapter! yay!**

**...**

**Dib**

I walked out of the locker room, looking over at Zim, he was smiling. He looked away. I felt my face heat up. He was looking at me. That wonderful green alien was looking at me! I walked over to him.

"What are YOU smiling about, alien-scum?" I said. Feeling that wonderful butterfly feeling I get whenever he's close to me. He turned and looked at me.

"Just think about how I will destroy this weakling plant of yours DIB!" he said, smiling. I got all happy inside. His husky voice was so smooth. I turned around and walked back over to where I was standing. The feeling went away and I longed to walk back over to him again.

**after skool**

"DIB! Wait up!" I heard Tak yell behind me. I turned and stopped, waiting for her to catch up with me.

"Well, hurry up Tak!" I said as she finally caught up to me. Her dark purple eyes looked almost sad.

"Dib?" she asked. "Can I ask you a question?" she looked shy all of a sudden. I just nodded.

"You're my best friend, Tak. You can ask me anything." I said and she smiled.

"Do you think Zim likes me?" she asked and her face got really red.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" I almost snapped. I didn't want her anywhere near my Zim. Even if she was Irken just like him, I didn't want her near him! She smiled and ran up to him. I couldn't hear what they said...I was too busy thinking about how his dark red eyes made him look gorgeous if the light hit them just right. Or how his hair was just the right shade of dark brown that made it look like it was black. And the way his green skin was so exotic...

"I couldn't ask..." Tak said, walking back up to me. I ignored her and just ran home. I walked up to my bedroom. Thinking really hard about what I would do if I ever got up enough nerve to tell Zim how I felt about him. Maybe one day...I could finally finish that love potion and give it to Zim. Make him feel the same way. Hell, maybe Zim would like me without the potion. Nah, he's Zim...he wouldn't bother with me.

"DIB! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Gaz yelled from downstairs. I rolled off my bed and walked downstairs to see what she wanted.

"What do you want, Gaz?" I asked. She glared at me, pointing to the plate of food on the table.

"Eat!" was all she said and I sat down to eat the food she made me. There was a knock on the door, but I just ignored it. There was another knock. I still ignored it. There was a final knock and I got up to answer it. I stared at gorgeous green-skinned boy who stood in front of me.

"DIB! I have come to say my farewell." he said, and my heart almost stopped. He's LEAVING?

"Your leaving?" I asked, hoping Zim couldn't here the panic in my voice.

"Yes, and I have no intention of coming back...so...I came to tell you something." I thought I saw him gulp. I looked into his deep red eyes. He took a step closer to me, and I felt my face heat up.

"I...um...I..." he started to stutter. I wonder what he wants to tell me. 'I wish you to die a thousand deaths'? "Can I just show you?" he whispered the question, and I almost didn't hear him. I could only nod. I could feel heat on my face. He took a deep breath and took one finally step closer to me. Then...he...wrapped his arms around my neck and...um...and he...kissed me...I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I could feel his gasp and I smiled. He pulled back and his eyes widened. His normally green skin was turning a slight pink.

"Dib? I...I think I love you." he whispered and I smiled again. I kissed him again.

"Zim...I love you too." he smiled, then his smile turned into a frown.

"Dib, I'm leaving tonight. That's why I came here, to say goodbye...but I could leave without telling you how I felt." he said, looking down. He pulled out of my arms and stood a few feet away from me.

"Zim, don't go! Please..." I almost yelled. He only smiled, rushing up to kiss me once more.

"I love you Dib. Good bye." he said, and then he was gone.

* * *

**Zim**

I couldn't believe that he loves me back. I mean...wow. But I have to get back to the tallest. I ran back to my home (base) and walked in.

"Computer!" I yelled out.

"Yes, Zim?" she asked. I sighed, then whispered.

"Take me to Tak..."

"Yes, Zim." she said, then the whole house shook, and took off for Tak's house (base). Once we got there, She walked in and smiled.

"Lets go Zim, we have a long trip ahead of us." she said, and I smiled back.

"Yes, 4 whole months..." I said. I heard someone yelling out side and realized it was my beloved Dib. I walked out and found him waiting, his hands behind his back.

"I...I have something to give you...to...remember your times on Earth..." he said.

"I think I have something very important that will be a reminder enough." I whispered, bring a hand to my lips. He blushed.

"I just thought you should have this." he produced an oval-shaped locket. I took it and looked at it. "Open it..." he said. I did so and found two pictures inside, one of me and one of Dib. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Good bye Dib, I will miss you." I went to hug him, but then I remembered Tak. She would kill me if she knew. So instead, I shook his hand. He looked confused, but shook back.

"I love you Zim..." he whispered before running off. I turned and went back inside. Tak was at the controls.

"What did the earthling want to say?" she asked, turning to look at me out of her earth disguise.

"Nothing." I replied blushing. I stuffed the locket into my pocket and sat down next to her. "Lets just go." I said. She smiled, hitting the start button. The place shook and soon we were in the sky.

"I'm going to get some rest, you should do the same." she purred...like really purred...almost like a cat. I nodded heading into the room of which the beds where...er...bed.

"Tak! There's only one bed!" I said turning around to her. She looked in.

"hmmm. So there is...guess we'll have to share." she said, staring at me. I shook my head.

"No, go ahead. I can sleep on the couch." I said and started for the living room.

"You're going to sleep in the bed, with ME, Zim!" Tak hissed behind me and a thick wall of metal slammed down in front of me, closing me in the room with Tak.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
